Rausch et al. in J. Org. Chem. 28, 494 (1963) teach use of cobalt trifluoride to achieve the addition of fluorine to double bonds in noncyclic aliphatic compounds. However, few examples of perfluorinated diketones are reported, and prior to the invention disclosed herein, it is believed that no cyclic perfluorinated ketones were known in which the ketone functions were not vicinal.